foxesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Fox
Crazy Fox Description 296crazyfox, 45crazyfox, 199crazyfox, 86crazyfox, and virtually every three-number combination from 1 to 300 all advertise an opportunity to work at home. These websites are advertised on late-night television, and if you visited all the crazyfox sites, you would see that they all look the same. 'Fine print at the bottom: There are no guarantees of specific income nor are there any representations of actual income. Amounts stated are for illustrative purposes only and are not typical. Persons depicted are paid actors.' The sites encourage you to try working from home. They advertise: Our Success Kit will get you started. Make Great Money! Be your own boss Set your own hours If you fill out the short questionnaire, your information becomes a “sales lead”, and you can expect a phone call or email within hours. However, the folks at Crazyfox.com don't actually contact you. Instead, they sell your information to other people. These other people want you to join their Multi-level marketing sales force. I have a suspicion that the “crazyfox212.com” websites are run by the same company which produced the “40hbb.com”, “45money” and “10gain” television commercials and websites. They each use very similar text and graphics. This may simply be a coincidence. (The “10Gain” Work at Home Institute has a sister Site, Prospect Performance.com) Prospect performance sells leads to Multi-level Marketing distributors, such as NuSkin (skin care products), Lexxus - NHT Global (herbal lotions), PrePaid Legal and Herbalife (weight loss products) distributors. Herbalife in particular is a never-ending search for new distributors. They would sign up everyone on earth if they could contact them. Q1. Why do they have so many different websites? A1. I believe they assign one website address to each television network. This allows them to gauge the effectiveness of the advertising on, for example, the TLC Network and compare it to the response on FX. They may also have a revenue-sharing agreement with the network. Q2. Why are Multi-level Marketing distributors willing to pay for your information? Why is there so much demand for new “home business” entrepreneurs? A2. I believe it is because it is a lot easier to make money selling a “home business opportunity” than it is to make money selling the products themselves. People opening a new business are encouraged to start with $2000 worth of merchandise, so that they have a little inventory right in their own house. They are also good customers for credit card services, telephone services, printing, lead-generation, and a hundred other small business expenses. Q3. What is “lead generation”. A3. Some businesses make finding new customers their top priority, and finding “leads”, people who are ready to buy is particularly important to them. Here is a list of businesses which aggressively collect leads, and my guess as to how much money they are willing to pay for new customers. You have undoubtedly seen ads for these things on television:People looking for Value of that prospective customer ringtones $2 credit cards $4 new cars $18 car insurance $22 vacation timeshares $26 a home-based business $35 payday loan $30 a lawyer $40 Q4. Am I in danger if I give them my name and address? A4. Not mortal danger, just the danger of losing money. You might want to prepare yourself for their calls. They will insist that having a job is for idiots, and that being in business for yourself is the best move you could ever make. Being in their business will involve making large dollar investments, and it will definitely have potential to utterly fail, vanishing with your money. They are good salesmen. Hang up whenever you want. You don't owe them anything. Every person shown in the CrazyFox commercials is an actor or actress (or a cartoon). The dollar amounts they show are not representations of actual income. Couldn't they find one real thing to use in the ad?